Origins of the end Prequel
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: This is the Prequel to the story i am currently writing. Zevran and the protagonist Lorian elf find themselves in a very uncomfortable conflict. While of course, Leliana and Alistair try to help their friends. It is man on man, but nothing graphic.


**A/N: ****Hello guys :) this is the sequel of my Dragon Age story i am currently writing. it will be about the protagonist's and Morrigan's child :)  
Of course this can be read as a standalone as well :) so have fun**

**recommended songs: my love - SIA / don't let me down - SIA / Bronte - Gotye  
**

**btw, i own nothing :S  
**

* * *

Deep inside a forest, laughter broke the silence.

A diverse group of people sat around a camp fire, while a short but bulky man, a dwarf named Oghren, was loudly telling his stories.

The others were listening and occasionally laughing with him,  
but one, a young elf with silver hair and red tattoos on his face suddenly looked away from the entertaining dwarf.  
Lorian's gaze searched the camp for a different face, one that was not here laughing with them.

He frowned when he saw Sten, a Qunari, and Zevran, another elf, sitting besides another fire, deeper inside the woods.  
When he got up, a hand held him back and he turned to look into Alistair's concerned eyes.

"You okay?"

Lorian nodded and yawned.

"Just tired, my friend. I will retreat now."

Smiling, Alistair let go and watched Lorian leave, but not towards the elf's tent.

"Hey, Lorian, your tent is…"

he tried to get up, but was pulled down quickly.

"Leliana, what the hell?"

The beautiful red haired woman smiled sheepishly and whispered into his ear.

"Let him go, he's a grown man."

"Yeah, but why would he go into the forest at this time of the night?"

He waited for an answer, but Leliana simply smiled and returned her attention to the dwarf's tales.

* * *

"… And then I grabbed her and… hey, where are you going?"

Before Zevran could stop him, Sten got up and left, ignoring the sulky protests from the antivan elf.

"Tsk, Qunari. Don't know anything" he muttered to himself, poking the small fire with a stick, when he felt a person sit down next to him.

Surprised, Zevran turned to look at the smiling Lorian.

"You sure are great at sneaking up on people, warden."

Lorian grinned.

"It's my job, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, warden, have you come to hear tales of my great life, or…" he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked  
"or perhaps you are interested in something else?"

"I wanted to know why you won't sit with the rest of us.  
I mean, Sten is the type to be alone and no one likes Morrigan around… but you don't really act like you want to be alone so badly."

"Oh, I was just waiting for you, warden. I wanted to lure you away, and now I'm going to devour you!" Zevran leaned closer and gently breathed against Lorian's ear.

He knew that the green eyed elf wouldn't pull back, but he hadn't expected to be pushed back gently.

"You know I could take you any day, but I am serious. Come, sit with us."

Zevran sighed and smiled, looking into the flames.

"Warden, I know that the others don't trust me, especially, that Alistair. He hates my guts and I have already caused you enough trouble without picking a fight with him."

A warm and soft hand gently squeezed Zevran's shoulder.

"You have only been with us for six weeks. The others don't really know you. And for your information, I have no regrets about taking you in."

In Lorian's voice, there was something Zevran couldn't really put his finger on. The warden usually was pretty out front, but now he was masking his feelings in some way.

"Why do you want the others to know me?"

Zevran seldom ever spoke seriously, but now he was rather curious as to why the warden kept trying to drag him into the group.

"Because I need them to be able to rely on you, just like I want you to be able to rely on them. They are good people, and you are a great man. Well judging from how well I know you…"

"Well, what is there to know about me?" Zevran tried to keep his voice light and not bitter, but judging from the scowl on Lorian's face, failed miserably.

The white haired boy leaned down and picked up a stick to poke the burning pieces of wood.

"I think there's a lot to know. Now, just please sit with us. If you don't, then I want you to talk to me, about yourself."

A bit upset, Zevran turned to look at him.

"What is it with you? You don't pester the others like this, do you?"

While others would get upset, Lorian smiled happily.

"You have no idea. But it's true, I am not exactly one to keep asking. But I hardly know you."

Okay, Zevran thought.  
This was getting too close. He felt that Lorian wanted to be closer to Zevran, know him better…  
He could see it in those green eyes, and now he knew what Lorian had been trying to hide.  
Interest…  
But not the kind of interest that he was trying to fake.  
He wanted to know about Zevran as a person and not as a companion.  
It was not like with Leliana or Alistair or even Wynne, Lorian was seriously interested in Zevran…  
Zevran had to stop this, now.

"Look, warden, I am not the type to talk about myself, and I really don't give a damn about how you or the others see me.  
So if you want to talk, listen to the dwarf, if you want to fuck come to me. I won't even charge you."

Zevran kept a straight face, even if it was hard not to shout apologies when he saw the hurt in Lorian's eyes.

Without a word, Lorian got up and left.

Zevran fought the urge to chase after him and kept staring into the flames.

What the heck was wrong with him?

* * *

The next few days were spent quietly, Alistair and Lorian planning their further actions while the rest trained and chatted.

And even if Zevran really gave his all to fit in now, Lorian would still act distant, polite but distant.

It nearly drove Zevran insane.

Before that night, Zevran had usually spent his time near Lorian, talking and flirting and always content.  
But now he felt utterly lonely, despite having bonded with Wynne and Leliana a bit.

He wasn't alone anymore, but somehow the lack of Lorian's presence was enough to hurt him, and that was simply unacceptable!  
There had never been a person in Zevran's life that had have such an impact…  
yes, there had been a girl that he had been convinced to have been in love with, but now that he had met Lorian, and lost him again…  
Zevran realized that maybe this was real love.  
It got harder and harder to keep up his usual behaviour, and sometimes he just let himself sulk in his tent.  
Then, one night, when Zevran was alone once again in his tent, accompanied by bottles of wine, Lorian stepped inside, wearing only light civilian clothing.

In his nearly drunk state, Zevran took in the sight of Lorian dressed like this.  
He could just imagine the slender body underneath them and wished that he could rip them off Lorian right away.  
Lorian sat down on one of the countless pillows next to Zevran and frowned when he saw the many empty bottles.

"Zevran, we need to talk."

Zevran nodded, despite not having listened at all.  
In his mind, he was undressing Lorian, hearing the fair elf moan and whine while Zevran took care of his neck… his chest… his thighs…

"Zevran?" Lorian asked, leaning in further, and waved his hand in front of Zevran's unfocused eyes.

Zevran imagined what Lorian could do with his fine hips and suddenly, his tight leather pants felt a little too tight…

When he saw the perfect pair of lips that belonged to Lorian move once again, he gave up fighting the urge.

"Zev…uhmpf!"

Lorian suddenly found himself on his back with Zevran pressing him down into the pillows, lips pressed against his.

He gasped in surprise, allowing Zevran to slip his tongue inside and causing Lorian to moan involuntarily.

For a moment, Zevran expected Lorian to push him aside, but he felt a hand pulling at his hair slightly while another clawed his shoulder, pulling him even closer.

It was Lorian's first kiss, of that he was sure, but the other elf was a quick learner and had Zevran moaning softly in no time.

While keeping Lorian focused on kissing, Zevran let his hands roam all over the slender, well sculptured body beneath him.  
This was not going the way Lorian had planned it, but he threw all of his concerns over board and simply enjoyed the new sensations he was experiencing.  
He'd worry about them the next morning…

* * *

Zevran woke up, feeling completely at peace.

A warm body was pressed against his and he had his arms wrapped around it…

That was when the events of last night came back to him.

He closed his eyes and hoped that when he'd open them, someone else would be lying in his arms, or no one at all…

But Lorian still laid there, arms around Zevran and his head resting against the tanned shoulder.

"Damn…" Zevran groaned and covered his eyes.

Now he had destroyed everything!

Lorian had probably just come by to talk about their strange relationship…

Now it was strange and fucked up! Literally!

How could he have taken advantage of Lorian like that?

Zevran wouldn't waste another thought if it was someone else, but he really hadn't wanted to chase away Lorian.

But that was now inevitable…  
Trying not to wake up Lorian, Zevran got up and threw on some pants, before leaving Lorian to sleep.

* * *

The whole day after that, Zevran was on edge.  
Lorian, once again ignored him…  
Well, who'd blame him?  
But somehow, Zevran wished that Lorian would come up to him, talk to him, confront him with the situation, because he'd never do it on his own…

But it wasn't Lorian who confronted him.

"Zev… I need to talk to you"

Zevran looked up from the blades he was sharpening, surprised to see Alistair looking down at him, concerned.

"Well, Alistair, I never thought I'd be your type" Zevran said, grinning widely.

Alistair just rolled his eyes and shook his head before taking off, followed by Zevran.

When they got to a place a little further away from the camp, Alistair gestured Zevran to sit down on a tree stump.

"Now, this is not about me Zevran. It's about Lorian."

Zevran surpressed a loud gulp and simply nodded, faking innocence.

"I know that something is going on between the two of you… and I want you to stop it, at least if it keeps going on like this."

The warden stood there, fidgeting with his hands and obviously uncomfortable about the whole matter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that whatever is going on, it hurts Lorian."

Zevran frowned and looked down, he was not feeling like defending himself.

"I… He didn't specifically talk to me.  
But ever since about two weeks ago, Lorian has been so distant from you, despite having been hell bent on making you feel at home.  
And today, he looked as if he was whipped the whole night!"

Several funny and definitely smutty lines lay on Zevran's tongue, but he kept them back, knowing that Lorian really felt down about all of this.

"Look, Alistair, I don't really know if or what is going on between us..:"

Smiling at the surprise in Alistair's face, Zevran kept going.

"But I don't want to hurt Lorian. I just think that maybe if he's hurt a little bit now, he'll be spared some major pain later."

"So you broke up?"

Zevran shook his head.

"There never was anything to break up to begin with."

Not exactly happy with that answer, but having had enough for the moment, Alistair nodded and nodded towards the camp.

"Let's go back."

* * *

When they arrived back at the camp, they were welcomed by Leliana.

"Now, Zevran" she mused with her beautiful orleasian accent.

"I think we need to talk too."

"Oh god, leave me alone will you?" Zevran whined, but was already dragged into Leliana's tent, where they sat down on comfortable pillows.

"Why is everyone trying to talk to me lately? Normally you can't even run fast enough."

Leliana chuckled and gently squeezed his hands.

"Zevran… you don't have to tell me what happened, I can get a pretty good picture myself. All I want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you allow yourself to be happy?"

"I am always happy my love."

Zevran's smug smile faded when he met the serious eyes of Leliana. She was a strong and wonderful women, and it was hard to lie to her.

"Do you want to hear what I believe is the reason? Zevran?"

Without waiting for an answer, she continued.

"I think that you keep Lorian away, is because you are scared of falling yourself, right?  
You try to keep at a distance so that you don't have to engage in relationship that may even lasts.  
And you think that you are too low for Lorian and that one day he'll notice that and if he does, you will be too far in love to recover from that. am I correct?"

Zevran gaped at her, not knowing whether he should yell at her, laugh at her or simply throw himself into her arms and bawl his eyes out…  
He decided to remain silent.

"Well, whatever it is, Zevan, you must face it some day.  
And if you have forgotten, Lorian will face an archdemon sooner or later, so you should probably hurry to make up your mind."

While Zevran still didn't know any words to say, Leliana got up and left, gently stroking his hair on the way out.  
Strangely, Zevran realized that maybe Leliana was right, he was afraid. And he wanted Lorian, god he wanted him.  
But he not only wanted Lorian solely for his pleasure, he wanted Lorian to know him, the real Zevran.  
The one who showed emotions without faking them…  
The one who'd be able to one day say that he loved Lorian…

* * *

Zevran was already asleep when he was woken by the sound of pillows rustling next to his head.

Slowly, he reached for the knife he kept under his pillow and opened one eye.  
When he saw who was sitting next to him, he let go of the knife and sat up, facing Lorian.

"sorry for waking you…" Lorian whispered, drawing up his knees.

"it's okay, so, I guess you want to talk…"

Lorian nodded cocked his head aside.

"Actually, I came here to tell you something. You can simply listen if you want to."

The young elf took a deep breath and smiled nervously.

"The thing we had yesterday… I don't know what it was for you, but for me it was…  
I wish that it could be more, but I know you don't believe in relationships and settling down and I do, and I know that you don't really want this to be more…  
Anyway, I just don't think I could go on without ever having told you that I really, really like you…  
that I wish that things had gone differently and that I hope that we can still fight side by side."

Slowly, Lorian's eyes started to glisten and he sucked in a sharp breath before blinking away tears.

"I will of course never act on it again, but I don't want to think that last night was a mistake…"

Zevran cleared his throat, desperate not to lose his voice.

"Lorian… I don't think it was a mistake either."

Lorian laughed coldly.

"You aren't the one who just confessed his feelings, so of course, it was no mistake for you."

"It doesn't mean I have no feelings…"

Zevran saw green eyes widen in surprise

"What do you mean Zevran?"

Silence

"Zevran?"

Instead of answering, because he wouldn't manage to get out a word, Zevran closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against Lorian's.

It was not passionately and lustfilled, like it had been the night before, but gentle and loving.

Lorian wanted to back away, but stayed when Zevran gently brought his right hand up, to caress Lorian's face.

Eventually, he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Zevran's neck.

But before the kiss could deepen any more, Lorian pulled back and stared into Zevran's eyes sadly.

"I think I made it clear that I don't want to hook up. I want…"

"I know what you want. But you never really asked what I want."

Zevran smiled and leaned in for another kiss, and against the other's lips he whispered.

"I think I want you too, I mean in a serious way."

Keeping their gaze's locked, Lorian whispered back.

"Are you sure?"

His lips turned into a smile, when Zevran nodded, and he let himself fall back into the pillows, dragging Zevran down with him.

"If so, how about a repetition of last night? With breakfast this time?"

Zevran grinned smugly.

"Well, if you insist, warden."

When he wanted to lean down, he was stopped by a frowning Lorian.

"Don't do that."

"what?" Zevran asked, a bit irritated.

"Don't call me warden when we're alone. I want you to call me Lorian."

"All right, Lorian" he said, as he leaned down to kiss his Lorian once again.

* * *

The next day, they all sat around the camp fire together, eating and joking.

Most of them wide awake, except for Alistair and Leliana.

The two of them looked as if they hadn't slept for a second, not that it had anything to do with being exceptionally close to Zevran's tent…  
Zevran and Lorian sat close to each other, but Zevran tried to keep from molesting Lorian in front of the others, causing him to be a little tense.

But of course, the witch of the group would catch the occasional glance the two shared.

"Hey, warden, I didn't realize that you liked to bend over" she spat at him, obviously not over the rejection from over three months ago.

Zevran was about to stand up and punch her, at the same time as Alistair, when Lorian smiled at her innocently.

"Oh, I don't like to bend over, but riding's fun."

The whole crew remained in silence, except for Wynne who was trying not to die from choking on the food that had gotten stuck in her throat because she had swallowed in shock.

Oghren's loud laughter broke the silence eventually and all of the others, except for Morrigan and Lorian joined in.

Morrigan was staring blankly while Lorian smirked at her feeling victorious.

After calming down, Zevran felt confident enough to try and wrap one arm around his lover's waist.  
While the others were still laughing and making jokes about Morrigan's stupid face, Lorian turned to Zevran and gently kissed him, not giving a damn about who saw them.

Leliana gently nudged the uncomfortable Alistair and smiled at him expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah, they are cute and stuff… and I am awkward."

Leliana laughed softly and focused back on her food.

At least for now, she thought. At least for now they can be happy, we all can.


End file.
